Phil
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: Suddenly on a Timeship with people who believe him to be someone he's not, Phil Gasmer tries to find where he fits now. An AU ending to Raiders Of The Lost Art and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I intend to add more to this but for now enjoy

* * *

Phil watched the door to the room close aware that he was suddenly alone, in a space ship with a group of people he didn't know. And frankly who he thought were all completely insane.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Gideon asked making him jump. He was never getting used to the fact she was always there even if he was beginning to like her.

"Will you stop calling me that?" he begged, "I'm not your, Captain. I wish I could be Gideon but you saw me out there."

"What I saw was someone who put himself in harms way to protect his friend," Gideon told him, "Along with people he had only just met."

Taking a seat on one of the chairs he let out a sigh, "What am I doing here?"

"This is your home," Gideon replied softly.

He winced, knowing he'd hurt her feelings but then wondering why he would think that since she wasn't real, was she?"

"I just feel like I should have stayed where I was," he explained.

"Unfortunately, that was not an option," Gideon reminded him, "The Legion of Doom, as Mr Heywood insists on calling them, knew you were there. You may not remember being Captain Hunter, but they would not believe you."

Phil let out another sigh, he knew she was right but it felt like he'd just abandoned everything he cared for. Bouncing to his feet he began to wander the bedroom, stalling suddenly as he looked at the books on the shelves realising that the ones on the lower shelf were diaries.

"Gideon," he called, "Whose room is this?"

"It is yours," Gideon told him, before conceding at his frown, "Captain Hunter's room."

Phil reached out for one of the diaries, turning it over in hands. He wanted to read them, to find out about the man he was supposed to be but it also felt like he was invading the privacy of someone else.

"You may not recall your life as Captain Hunter," Gideon told him, "But you were once him. Reading his diaries will help you reconnect with your former life."

Sighing again he dropped to lie on the bed, "I'm sorry, Gideon."

"For what?"

"For not being him," Phil breathed, "I know you miss him and all you've got is me."

To his surprise the room seemed to warm slightly before Gideon spoke up once more, "You are who you are. I am simply relieved that you are safe onboard once more. Where I can watch over you."

Warmth filled him, it had been a long time since anyone had truly cared about him and he knew suddenly Gideon did.

"You should get some rest," Gideon told him, "We can discuss tomorrow what we do next regarding your memories."

With a nod Phil rested the diary on the bedside table before he closed his eyes, she was right tomorrow would be best to think what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Quite surprised I got another part for this done but I hope more will come.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Gideon, how is Rip?"

Sara waited expectantly as she held her mug of coffee close sipping it as she waited for the caffeine to finally kick in.

Yesterday had been a long day but at least with a good result. Not only had they retrieved part of the Spear, but they'd also found Rip and got him back on board.

Except he had no memory of who he was and thought he was a film student.

The personality he had now was odd, jumpy and nervous, with an accent that kept making her turn to see who was talking to her.

But he had pretended to be Rip to stop Thawne and his buddies.

"Mr Gasmer is still sleeping," Gideon replied, making Sara grimace at the fact the AI had used the name Rip had adopted in his new personality, "From the scans I performed yesterday he has a history of ingesting mood-altering substances."

"You mean drugs," Sara spoke up.

"If you wish," Gideon told her, "His body also appears to be catching up with sleep he has missed."

Sara took a drink before she chewed her lip thoughtfully, "Do you have a plan for getting his memories back?"

"It may not be possible, Captain Lance," Gideon replied, "There is no precedent for what has happened to Captain Hunter. This may take some time."

Grimacing Sara asked, "So, we're stuck with Phil?"

"Mr Gasmer may not have Captain Hunter's knowledge," Gideon stated, "But he has the same intelligence and potential. Given time, Mr Gasmer can relearn everything."

Sara sighed, "We don't have time to do that."

"I can," Gideon reminded her, "I know Captain Hunter's capabilities better than any of you. I can assist Mr Gasmer. He has also left everything he knows to come with us with no knowledge of who we are. I ask that you remember that."

Wincing slightly at the rebuke Sara nodded, "Alright Gideon, he's your responsibility."

* * *

Phil lay staring at the ceiling trying to work out what to do.

He had hoped some sleep would help him feel clearer, but he had a massive headache so just wanted to curl up and forget everything.

"Can I help, Mr Gasmer?" Gideon asked, thankfully her voice soft so it didn't cut through his head like a knife.

He sighed, "I'm fine, Gideon."

"If you come to the medical bay, I can provide you with some painkillers for your headache," she told him, "Or I could ask another member of the crew to bring you something."

"No, I don't want to be a burden to them," he murmured before asking, "How do you know I have a headache?"

"I recognise the symptoms, Mr Gasmer," Gideon explained kindly, "You need to eat something and that will help alleviate the pain."

Phil sighed, "What's the point, Gideon?"

"I know that you are afraid, Mr Gasmer," Gideon said, her voice gentle, "But this is your ship and I am here to help you learn what you need about it."

He closed his eyes.

"You may feel alone but I am always here for you," she assured him.

Phil smiled at her words. He didn't understand why but Gideon was the only one onboard he felt like he could talk to.

Pulling himself up out of bed he quickly dressed and asked, "Which way is breakfast?"


	3. Chapter 3

Phil sat crossed-legged on the bed in the room he had been given. He'd managed to get something to eat without running into any of the others. Gideon told him that they were having a meeting about what to do now. It meant he wouldn't run into them and be looked at like he was pretending that he didn't remember being Rip Hunter. Like some little thing they showed him would bring back his memories.

The first of the diaries that had been sitting on the shelf sat on the bed in front of him.

Phil wanted to read it, he did. He wanted to know about the man everyone thought he was.

But Phil also didn't want to know because of how they all seemed to think of the man.

"I can answer any questions you have," Gideon told him.

Phil let out a long sigh, "I know."

"They are your diaries," Gideon reminded him, "It is not a bad thing for you to read them. You're are not invading anyone's privacy."

"I do know that," he said, "But…"

"But?"

Phil pushed his hand through his hair, "I don't know, Gideon. I don't know if I want to read about the man they think I'm meant to be."

Lifting the journal to toss it away a photograph slid out onto the bed. Phil reached for it, staring in astonishment at the brunette smiling back at him.

"Wow," he breathed, "It's Sandra."

"No, Mr Gasmer," Gideon spoke up, "That is Miranda."

He laughed slightly, "No, I mean in my movie. This is how I imagined the leader of the Legends looked."

"Interesting," she noted, "That you inserted Miranda into your film as the leader of the crew. Everyone assumed that she was based on Captain Lance."

"Why?"

There was a pause for several moments before Gideon answered, "A good question, Mr Gasmer. More than likely due to the fact she has taken over the team in your…Captain Hunter's absence."

Phil shrugged before he gazed at the picture again, she was as beautiful as he dreamed her to be. After several minutes Phil looked up thoughtfully.

"Gideon," he called, "Why is this picture in the diary? Who is she?"

"Her name is Miranda," Gideon explained, "She was Captain Hunter's wife."

Phil sighed sadly, "The way you said was, she's dead isn't she?"

"Yes."

He laughed slightly, "Well it explains why I dreamed about her so much. Why I was so obsessed with making sure her character was perfect. And why the actress who played her always felt inadequate."

"I have read your script, Mr Gasmer," Gideon said softly, "Now I know who she was meant to be I can assure you that she is exact. This is Miranda you have written."

Phil bounced off the bed and began to pace, after a while he slid the photograph back in the diary.

"Gideon, I'm sorry I can't be your Captain," he said, "I don't want to remember losing her. I prefer her to be a dream."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi."

Phil looked round from his spot in the cargo bay to find Captain Lance standing watching him, "Hi?"

She walked over and slid onto the nearest crate to sit, "Are you okay?"

He shrugged, "Just thinking."

"Gideon told me you've been here for a couple of hours," she noted, "And you're not really making any effort to get your memory back."

"Captain Lance…" he started.

"Sara," she corrected.

"Sara," Phil conceded, "I'm me. I am happy being me and, from what Gideon has told me, Rip Hunter's life was not a good one. His wife is dead, his son is dead, the people he worked for and trusted betrayed him in the worst way possible. He has nothing left, does he?"

"Well," Sara winced.

"Then why would I want to remember any of that?" Phil demanded, "Why would I want to remember finding the people I love murdered? My life might not be fantastic but it's still mine."

Sliding off the crate, Sara sat at his side, "Look, I understand that this is strange but we need Rip. We need his knowledge as well as his expertise to stop the three men who attacked you and your friend."

Shaking his head Phil gave a snort of derision, "You need his knowledge and expertise. Not him. I don't remember anything about being him and nothing you've said makes me want to."

x

"Gideon," Phil called as he walked through the corridors of the ship, "I want to be left alone. Stop telling people where to find me."

"My apologies, Mr Gasmer," Gideon said, "But Captain Lance was concerned for you."

Phil snorted, "I doubt that."

He continued wandering not sure where he was going. He didn't want to run into any of the others because they all looked at him the same way.

Like he wasn't real.

That he was a lie.

"Can I do anything to help?" Gideon asked concern in her voice.

"Find me a place they'll leave me alone for a while," Phil told her.

"Of course," she said, "Follow the lights and it will take you somewhere you can hide."

He frowned at her tone and choice of words but followed the path she made for him in silence. Reaching a door, he walked inside and stared at the room he was in.

"Where am I?"

"This is the engine room," Gideon explained, "If you go to the furthest corner you will find a hidden door. Only Mr Jackson will enter the engine room with any regularity, but he doesn't know about this room. You will not be disturbed."

Phil rolled his eyes at her, "I can do without the judgement, Gideon."

Reaching the back of the room, he found the door and waited it to open. Walking in he was surprised to see that although it was a small room it had a comfortable chair, several books and what he worked out after several minutes was a smaller version of the machine from the kitchen.

"I take it he used this place a lot," Phil noted as he dropped into the seat.

"With the Legends on board, Captain Hunter found that they did not seem to know the meaning of the word privacy," Gideon explained, "He set this room up to give himself a small place to escape when he needed some time alone."

Phil smiled slightly as he picked up one of the books, "And you never told them this was here?"

"Of course not," Gideon replied softly, "This was a sanctuary for him and now for you. I assure you, Mr Gasmer."

Phil looked up the way he'd seen the other members of the crew do when talking to her, "Why?"

"Because even without your memories," Gideon replied, "You are still the same man in many ways."

Phil dropped his head, "Am I?"

"You are still kind, intelligent, creative and brave," she told him, "No matter who you chose to be, Mr Gasmer I will do everything to support that choice with the crew."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Happy to have another part of this written.

Enjoy

* * *

Phil frowned in confusion as he looked around the room. He knew they were in the time stream, as weird as that was, so no one else could get onboard the ship. Which was why the woman standing at the door he'd never seen before made him nervous.

"Who are you?" he demanded sharply.

She gave him a warm smile, "You have no need to worry, Mr Gasmer," she said, the voice familiar, "I mean you no harm."

Phil stared at her, "Gideon?"

She nodded.

He knew he was staring but all Phil could think was how gorgeous she was. Finally his brain kicked in and he blurted out the question, "How are you here like…" he hesitated motioning her, "Like this?"

Gideon moved closer to him, "I'm not. This is your dream, Mr Gasmer. I have merely entered it to talk to you."

"You can do that?" he gaped, "Why did no one tell me?"

Gently resting her hand on his arm, she smiled, "I do not do this with any other members of the crew. I monitor their dreams, but I have only ever spoken directly to my Captain."

"I'm not your Captain," Phil reminded her moving to sit on the bed.

Taking a seat at his side, Gideon gently touched his cheek, "I know that, Mr Gasmer but I felt that it might help you to meet me like this," she smiled at him again, "I do miss my Captain, but you are a good man who I am happy to get to know."

Phil felt his cheeks heat at her words. He couldn't get over by how beautiful she was or that she had the ability to enter his dreams.

"I'm afraid, Gideon," he confessed suddenly, "I don't know who I am or what I'm supposed to do now. They keep looking at me like I should know more than I do and part of me wants to while the other part…"

Gideon took his hand as he trailed off, "I understand. But I know who you are even if you don't."

Phil started to object but stopped when Gideon pressed a finger to his lips.

"You are a brilliant man," Gideon told him, "Kind, compassionate and I know how smart you are. I'm here to help you learn all you need to know. This ship is a part of you," she said softly, "No matter if you remember it or not, just like I am. You trust me despite how short a time you have known me."

Phil nodded, "I do."

"Then let me help you learn about your ship once more," she said.

"Okay."

Gideon smiled at him, pride in her eyes. She stood turning surprised when he caught her hand.

"Please stay," Phil said softly, "Just a little longer."

Sitting on the bed again Gideon smiled at him. Phil scooted back to lean against the wall, smiling as she moved to sit at his side.

"I am always here for you," Gideon took his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder, "No matter what and even if you never recall being Rip Hunter. I am always here."


	6. Chapter 6

Ray took his seat along with the others waiting for Rip, or Phil as he called himself these days, to arrive. The new personality their former captain had now was odd. Nervous and jumpy he'd spent most of his time hiding away in his room since he'd come onboard.

"Hi," Ray gave him a smile, "Grab a seat. It means we can get going."

Phil nodded in the strange jittery completely un-Rip like way he had before he slid into the nearest chair. After watching him struggle with the restraint for a minute, Amaya reached over and gently fixed it for him.

"Thank you," Phil said, his eyes down and a slight flush to his skin.

Amaya gave him a smile back. Since she didn't know Rip then it was easier for her, and Nate, to interact with him as Phil.

Not that they did since this was the first time any of them, except Sara, had seen him since they'd escaped the Legion of Doom.

Sara started the fly and Ray kept his eyes on him, just in case but when they landed there was no hint of any side-effects, which Ray took to mean that somewhere in there was still Rip.

He just hoped it was true.

x

Phil kept his eyes down so not to see the stares of the others as they expected him to be their friend. Part of him wanted to watch what was going on because something about the view outside the windows called to him but he didn't want to see the looks from the others.

Gideon had woken him and explained they were heading to the time that most of the team came from, 2017. So far into the future that he'd never imagined it and Phil wanted to see it.

He found himself relying on Gideon and couldn't explain why he felt such a connection to her because she wasn't real…except she was to him. And he presumed her Captain too.

The future was weird.

"Okay," Sara announced suddenly, "Welcome to 2017 everyone. If you leave the ship, take your comm and keep in touch."

Everyone left the bridge talking to one another while Phil sat wondering what to do. He wanted to see what was outside the ship but leaving the safety of the ship into a brand new world was terrifying.

"Here," Sara's voice made him realise she was standing at his side.

Phil looked at the strange shaped thing she was offering him, "What is it?"

"It's a comm link," she explained, "Put it in your ear and you can keep in touch with us. It'll let Gideon know where you are if you decide to go for a walk."

Bemused Phil slid the thing into his ear, "Thank you."

She patted his shoulder, "Let Gideon know if you're going out. And if you do, be careful. Okay?"

Phil nodded and watched her leave finding himself alone on the bridge.

"Gideon?" he called.

The blue head appeared in front of him, "Yes, Mr Gasmer?"

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," he told her.

"If you come to the fabrication room I can give you some money from this era," Gideon told him, "In case you need to get anything."

Before Phil could leave Gideon called him back.

"Be careful, Mr Gasmer," she told him, "And call me if you require help."

Resting his hand on the console fondly, Phil smiled at her, "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Yeah, another chapter written.

Enjoy

* * *

Phil sat on the bench and watched the world he was in.

This was the future, he was in the future and it was amazing. Yes, he had been living on a timeship for the last few days but somehow this made it seem real.

He watched the cars, saw people walking around in strange clothes, using what he finally worked out were phones and then there were the ton of coffee shops selling weird concoctions when all he wanted was a black coffee.

It was overwhelming.

"Gideon?" he said softly.

"Yes, Mr Gasmer," her voice came in his ear.

Relief filled him that she was still there, "I'm not sure this was a good idea."

"What was not?" Gideon asked concerned.

Phil sighed, "This. Coming out into the city. I don't belong here."

"Then return to the ship," Gideon told him, "You belong on the Waverider."

Warmth filled him and Phil smiled slightly at her words before he grimaced, "I don't actually know where I am, Gideon. Is there a way you can show me how to get back?"

"Stay were you are," Gideon told him, "I have someone coming to bring you back to me."

A few seconds later in a blur of yellow lightning a man wearing a red suit appeared suddenly. Phil stared at him with wide-eyes, he'd never seen anything like this even when he was high.

"Hi," the man smiled at him, "Gideon sent me to get you back to the ship."

Unable to say anything, Phil continued to stare at the man.

The guy in red chuckled, "Are you ready?"

Grimacing slightly in confusion Phil nodded, giving a cry of shock when the world blurred around him and he was suddenly on the bridge of the Waverider again.

"What the hell just happened?" Phil demanded, staggering away from the man.

"Mr Allen is a friend," Gideon's voice came soothingly.

Phil shook his head seeing the man in red remove the hood, surprised by how young the man standing there was.

He gave a bright smile, "I'm Barry."

"Ahh, Phil," he introduced himself.

"Sorry about the run back," Barry smiled, "But Gideon said you wanted to get here quickly. I take it you didn't like Central City."

Phil shrugged self-consciously, "It was not what I was expecting."

Barry nodded, "You know, if you want, I can show you around the city."

It seemed like a genuine offer, but Phil wasn't sure it was.

"Mr Allen has not yet met Captain Hunter," Gideon assured him in his ear, so Barry didn't hear, "I promise you."

Reassured by Gideon that this wasn't someone else trying to bring back the man he no longer was, Phil gave a nod, "That'd be cool. But as long as we walk at a normal speed."

Barry laughed, "Promise."

x

They walked into the building the ship was parked beside so Barry could change into his street clothes. Phil was happy he'd spent so much time on the ship already otherwise he would have stared at everything.

"How can you…" Phil trailed off for a second before finishing, "Do what you did?"

Barry laughed, he was such a genuine and open person that Phil found himself relaxing, "That is a long story."

"I've got the time," Phil noted.

Barry chuckled again, "True."

"Hey," a new voice preceded another man with long dark hair and worried look on his face, "Why is the Waverider here?"

"They need Lily for something," Barry told him before introducing, "Cisco, this is Phil. He's joined the Legends recently."

Cisco nodded offering his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Taking the other man's hand Phil opened his mouth to reply but couldn't as he was suddenly assaulted by a barrage of images. Yanking his hand back Phil staggered away from the two men and out the door, he stopped just outside to try to catch his breath hearing the two men inside.

"What happened?" Barry asked.

Phil felt his body freeze when Cisco replied, "I think we just met Rip Hunter."


	8. Chapter 8

Phil stalked onto the Waverider, trying to stop trembling after what he'd seen when the man called Cisco shook his hand.

"Gideon?" he yelled.

"Yes, Mr Gasmer?" she asked, concern in her voice at his anger.

Forcing himself to remain as calm as possible he ground out, "Why did you send me there? I thought you were on my side."

"I do not know what you mean," Gideon replied softly, "Please explain and I will do my best to help."

"I just met someone called Cisco," Phil stated, "And when I took his hand to…" he shook his head, "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Please come to the room behind the engine room, Mr Gasmer," she stated, "I believe this is a conversation that is better had face to face so to speak."

Phil nodded and quickly walked through the corridors to the small hidden room the man he used to be had set up for some privacy. Reaching the room, Phil took a seat and waited for Gideon to tell him what she had planned.

"If you reach under the seat you will find a medical cuff," Gideon told him, "Please connect it to yourself."

A little bemused, Phil followed her instructions and felt his eyes begin to close.

x

The beautiful woman that Gideon had appeared to him once before in a dream sat in the Captain's chair on the bridge as Phil walked onto it.

"Now, Mr Gasmer," Gideon stood and walked to him, "Tell me what happened when you met Mr Ramon?"

Moving to her Phil sighed, "I shook his hand and then all of a sudden I saw…"

"What?" Gideon moved closer and touched his arm comfortingly.

He turned away slightly, and Phil's eyes widened when he saw a man in the chair Gideon had just vacated. He was wearing washed out black denims, a white shirt under a leather jacket and a long brown coat. His hair and beard were neat, and his eyes were closed, he looked asleep. Gideon turned and stepped towards the chair.

"Interesting," she said softly, "It appears that your interaction with Mr Ramon has awoken the part of you that is Captain Hunter, although only a small amount."

"I don't want it," Phil yelled, "I don't want to remember."

Gideon moved to him, taking his face in her hands, "I'm afraid you may have no choice now."

Pulling away from her Phil rubbed his face with his hands, "You have to do something to stop it."

"I can't," Gideon breathed softly, "I am sorry, Phil. Mr Ramon's gifts appear to have connected with the dormant part of your mind."

Defeated he dropped onto the steps leading to the parlour, Gideon sat at his side sliding her hand into his.

x

They sat in silence for a while, Phil staring at the other version of himself while he felt Gideon's head resting against his arm.

"You know," Phil said after a while, "You called me by my name a few minutes ago, you've never done that before."

Gideon chuckled lightly.

"Why are you so different here?" Phil asked finally, "Does it have something to do with…" he gestured towards the captain's chair, "Him?"

Gideon squeezed his hand, "It has to do with my bond with Captain Hunter, yes but also my bond with you."

Phil looked at her bemused, "We have a bond?"

She frowned at him, "Of course we do. Why else would I be here? I do not talk to any of the other crew in this way," she gently stroked his cheek, "I am always here for you."

He sighed, glancing over at the form of his other self, "Gideon, I don't want to disappear."

Gideon drew him into her arms holding him tightly, "You won't. Even if your memories of being Rip Hunter return, I promise that Phil Gasmer will always exist."


	9. Chapter 9

Phil wandered slowly through the ship lost in thought.

He couldn't get the image of the man he was meant to be sitting unconscious in the seat on the bridge. Gideon was currently being silent, leaving him to his thoughts.

The rest of the crew were off the ship, doing whatever they did here which made the fact there was a woman sitting on the stairs leading from the bridge to the parlour all the more confusing.

"Hi?" he said softly, seeing her jump and hastily wipe her eyes.

"Hi," she gave him a weak smile, "I didn't know anyone else was here."

Phil gave a shrug, "I'm kind of the stowaway."

She laughed, "Lily Stein."

"Phil Gasmer," he reciprocated before noting, "You're who we came here to see."

Lily gave a slight shrug, "Apparently."

A little confused, Phil noted, "Did you help?"

"I gave them what they needed," she sighed getting a faraway look in her eyes, "Then I was told I'm not real."

Feeling a kinship with the woman, Phil dropped to sit beside her on the steps.

"Neither am I."

Lily looked at him thoughtfully, "What do you mean?"

He titled his head, "You tell me, I'll tell you."

She smiled at him briefly before nodding, "I just found out that I didn't exist until recently. That I'm here only because my father changed something accidentally in the past."

"At least you are who you think you are," Phil told her, "Something changed but you are you."

Lily looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Letting out a long sigh Phil told her, "I'm not me. Or I didn't used to be me."

"That doesn't make sense," she said.

Phil let out a humourless chuckle, "Tell me about it."

"So, who are…were you?"

Sighing Phil said, "Captain Rip Hunter."

"The guy who recruited my dad?" Lily asked incredulously.

"That's what they tell me," Phil sighed.

Lily tilted her head sympathetically, "And you have no memory of being him?"

Phil shook his head, "They all want me to remember. Only Gideon seems to think being Phil is enough."

Resting her hand on his arm, Lily smiled at him, "I don't know Rip Hunter, but I know that despite your own problems, you sat to help me with mine. Personally, I like Phil Gasmer."

A small smile touched his lips before he shrugged, "Thanks."

Lily squeezed his arm.

"Now, you should talk to your dad," Phil told her, "Find out about you because I like Lily Stein and I'm really glad you were here to talk to."

x

"Gideon?"

"Yes, Mr Gasmer."

Phil stood outside the doors of the engine room, "I was wondering…"

"Yes?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Teach me about the ship," he said softly.

"Are you sure?"

Phil smiled slightly, "You say it's mine so I should know about it. I want to know."

"Then I will teach you everything," Gideon promised him.

Entering the room, he looked around wondering where to start.

"May I ask what caused this sudden change of heart?" Gideon asked softly.

He smiled softly, "Because I don't want to leave you. And if Rip Hunter is somewhere in my mind then I should use that."

Silence filled the room for several moments before Gideon spoke up.

"If you direct your attention to the screen," she said, "Then we will begin."


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing?"

Phil turned at the anxious voice of the youngest member of the crew, Jax he remembered after a few seconds.

"Learning about the engines," Phil told him, "Gideon is teaching me how to fix them."

Jax gave him a worried look before calling, "Gideon, is this a good idea?"

"Mr Gasmer still has Captain Hunter's intelligence," Gideon spoke up, "As well as his aptitudes."

Jax grimaced slightly, "Has Sara agreed to this?"

"Captain Lance agreed that reteaching Mr Gasmer was my responsibility," Gideon stated primly, "There is no need to be anxious. I will not allow him to do anything that shall endanger the ship. There is no need for you to be here, Mr Jackson."

Jax continued to grimace before he nodded, "If you need me, let me know."

"We will not need you," Gideon said before Phil could answer.

Giving another concerned look Jax left them alone. Waiting until he was sure the younger man had gone Phil looked up.

"That wasn't very nice, Gideon," he said, "Jax was only offering to help."

"He was looking to interfere with my lessons," Gideon replied, "Captain Hunter may have taught Mr Jackson, but I am teaching you."

Phil shrugged and decided to stay well away from that conversation.

x

An hour later Phil was sitting staring at the time drive, mesmerised by the light it was giving off as he sipped some water.

"Please ensure you do not touch it," Gideon spoke up when he stood to close the casing, "The last thing I need is for you to disappear again."

Phil smiled before promising, "I won't."

"Very well," Gideon said, "We should return to work. I will teach you to realign the gravity generator. A necessary piece of equipment unless you wish to float along the corridor."

"That sounds like fun," Phil mused.

Amusement filled Gideon's reply, "Perhaps at first but after a while it becomes an irritation."

He laughed, "Alright, let's get started."

Phil lifted the tools onto the shelf beside him. He listened carefully to Gideon explain what he was to do before he touched anything. Once she finished Gideon lapsed into silence and let him do the work himself. Only speaking up when required.

Phil turned to the tool bag and lifted out the 3inch screwdriver.

"Not that one," a familiar voice came from beside him, "4inch works better."

Nodding Phil changed tool and started working. Once the panel was removed, he studied the circuits before him and frowned as he tried to remember what he needed to perform the alignment check.

"Second circuit on the right, top row," the voice came again.

"Don't tell me," Phil snapped, "I need to do this myself."

"Who are you talking to, Mr Gasmer?" Gideon spoke up.

Phil frowned confused and looked around the empty room, "I…" trailing off he walked to the door which opened for him. Looking out into the corridor he grimaced seeing no one there as well before stepping back into the engine room.

"Mr Gasmer?" Gideon asked concerned, "What's wrong?"

"There was someone here," he told her.

"No," Gideon assured, "Since Mr Jackson left over an hour ago, there has been no one in this room except yourself and there has been no comm links either."

Phil frowned shaking his head.

"Did you recognise the voice?" Gideon asked.

He nodded.

"Then it was one of the crew."

Phil opened his mouth to agree before he stalled, "No. I don't…" he frowned in thought for several minutes before continuing agitated, "I know that I know the voice, but it wasn't any of the crew."

The door to the hidden room at the back of the engine room opened and Gideon spoke again.

"Perhaps this would be an easier conversation for us to have face to face."

Hesitating for several moments, Phil closed the tool kit and put it away neatly before heading into the small room taking the seat.

x

Gideon moved to Phil the instant he entered the dream-state and rested her hands on his arms comfortingly.

"I know you're worried, Phil but I need you to remain calm," she said softly, "Now, I want you to remember the voice so I can hear it also."

Phil nodded and was about to close his eyes when a voice came from nearby.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

Letting go of Phil, Gideon turned to the voice and stared at the man standing there. He was dressed the same as he had been when she had seen him last, just before he touched the time drive, and Gideon stepped forward.

"Captain Hunter?"


	11. Chapter 11

Phil watched Gideon move slowly to the man standing there.

"Captain Hunter?" she breathed.

A smile touched his lips, "Hello, Gideon."

Without another word she crossed the space between them and had her arms around him tightly as he hugged her back. Phil felt a spike of jealousy at the hug as he turned away to give them a moment together. Turning back Phil saw Gideon still holding on to the other version of him, but it was understandable because this was Gideon's Captain. The one she'd missed.

"It's nice to meet you, Phil. I'm Rip," he introduced himself.

"I don't understand how this is possible," Gideon noted, "How are you and Mr Gasmer still separate if you're awake, Rip?"

"Because we're different people," Rip replied.

Gideon frowned at him, "That is not possible."

Rip grimaced, "Afraid it is. When I touched the Time Drive, it sent me back in time and created a new personality so I would be camouflaged."

"I already know that, Captain," Gideon stated testily.

Rip pointed at Phil, "There he is. Phil is a real person now. Unfortunately, we're sharing a body."

Phil stared at him, "How long have you been awake?"

Rip shrugged, "I'd say about two or three hours, I've felt fully conscious. I've been in and out for a while before that."

"Have you been able to take control of the body you share?" Gideon asked thoughtfully.

"No," Rip replied, "I have tried a few times today, but it was only recently Phil heard me speak."

"Because I was learning about the ship," Phil realised.

Gideon frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Because I was learning about the ship," Phil repeated turning to Rip, "Meant I was open to hearing you."

Rip nodded, "That makes sense."

"What do we do?" Gideon asked, "Because you cannot both continue to exist like this."

Rip sighed, "I don't know."

x

Gideon was ecstatic that her Captain was here and awake, but this presented another problem. One that could be impossible to solve.

Phil was looking worried while Rip just looked frustrated.

They used to be one person, but they were definitely different people now and it wasn't fair for one to be sacrificed for the other.

Rip was her Captain, she had cared for him for a long time and would always protect him no matter what. However, Phil was a wonderful creative man who, now he was comfortable within the Waverider, had become a part of her as well.

"We will work this out," Gideon told the two men, "And find a way to separate you while keeping both of you safe."

Rip reached out and cupped her cheek, "My Gideon. I knew I could trust you to fix this and keep us safe."

She leaned into his hand before reaching out and taking Phil's, "From now on, the three of us work together as a team. You are both brilliant, so I need you to work together when awake to sort through this."

Rip and Phil looked at each other before shrugging.

"It's not like we have much of a choice," Phil said.

Gideon smiled at him before promising, "We'll think of something. I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I've had this chapter sitting for ages half written and have finally finished it. I know where this is going at the moment, so the next chapter should be up soon.

I hope.

* * *

Sara stared at the man in front of her as he finished talking. She looked across the parlour to where Ray and Jax were sitting looking as stunned as she felt.

"So," Sara said slowly, "Rip is awake, and in your head because you're now two separate people but he can't take control?"

Phil nodded, his arms folded protectively across his chest.

Sara turned, poured herself a glass of the scotch and drinking it in one go.

"Captain Lance," Gideon stated disapprovingly, "That is not exactly helpful."

"It helped me," Sara replied, shaking her head, "Alright, do you have any suggestions of what we do to get Rip back?"

"We have Captain Hunter back," Gideon replied, a little sharply making Ray and Jax look at one another in surprise, "For the moment, Mr Gasmer will relay any answers you require."

Sara winced slightly, "You know what I mean. No offence, Phil but waiting for you to tell us what Rip said won't be any help during a crisis."

"But right now, it's the only option we have," Phil said softly, from the look on his face obviously repeating Rip's reply to her.

Sara sighed, "Okay, we'll work with it."

x

Phil forced himself not to smile at the sarcastic remark Rip gave at Sara's remark that 'they'd work with it'.

"Alright, Lily has given us some information for where to go for the next bit of the Spear," Sara continued, "Once the rest of the team get back tomorrow then we will start looking for them."

Phil watched the other two nod and leave the room.

"She's finished," Rip told him, "If you head to the library, we can start work on how to split us apart."

"Okay," Phil said very softly so that, he hoped, only Rip would hear.

As they walked through the corridors of the ship, Phil hoped they could find a way to separate him and Rip before they did end up in a situation he would have to try to relay answers and suggestions.

"So," Phil asked as they reached the library and he looked at the collection of books surrounding him, "Where do you think we should start?"

Rip let out a small sigh of annoyance, "This might be slightly frustrating trying to study anything if only one of us can actually handle the material."

Phil dropped his chin in thought, "Would it work if I went to sleep again? Could Gideon let us see the information?"

"A wonderful idea, Mr Gasmer," Gideon spoke up, "I would suggest going to engineering rather than using the medical bay. The crew are unaware of my ability to enter Captain Hunter's, and your own, dreams."

"They'd want to know if she'd done it to them," Rip chucked, "Then demand why not when she says no."

Phil smiled slightly as he started walking towards the engine room once more. Suddenly he asked, "Why does she only do it with us?"

"I do not have the same bond with the crew as I do with Captain Hunter," Gideon explained, "And subsequently yourself."

Shrugging Phil lapsed into silence. Reaching the small hidden room, he took a seat on the chair and slid the cuff on to his wrist once more as the door closed behind him. He had to admit he was getting used to the strange shift from the real world to Gideon's dream one.

Rip was sitting in the pilot's seat waiting for him, as Phil entered the room Gideon joined them from the parlour.

"Let's get to work," Rip said, "Gideon, can you bring up what the Time Masters had on the core and what happens when you touch it."

Gideon frowned, "There is not much as it was always theoretical what would happen. Until you did the one thing advised never to do."

"It's a place to start," Rip replied, ignoring her dig.

Rolling her eyes, Gideon waved at two screens giving them both the information Rip had asked for.

"Let's get to work."


	13. Chapter 13

Phil sighed as he read over the information on the screen in front of him, most of it was nonsense to him. Glancing over at Rip he saw the other version of himself with a frown on his face but this one was because he was in deep thought.

Shaking his head Phil wondered why Gideon thought he would understand this…stuff. It was all like science fiction to him.

Phil stalled as a thought took a hold of him.

"Is something wrong, Phil?" Gideon asked from his side, concern filling her voice.

Turning to her, Phil saw Rip look round at them and he winced.

"I don't know if this is helpful at all," Phil said, "But George has this idea for a movie, it's a space opera and…never mind," he took a breath, "The bad guys guards are all clones and I thought..." Rip and Gideon stared at him in astonishment making Phil grimace, he shook his head, "Forget I said anything."

Rip let out an annoyed sigh, "Why did we not think of that?"

"Because although it is possible for a clone of your body to be produced," Gideon said, "Transferring your consciousness will be an issue without the correct assistance. It is not information I have stored in my databanks and I do not know where an expert would be found that we could trust."

Phil looked between the two of them, "Hold on. It's possible?"

"Yes, cloning of humans was allowed for a short time in a few different centuries," Rip replied, "But, as Gideon said, the problem we have is moving me into the new body."

"Why would it be you?" Phil asked, not sure why but it seemed an important question.

Rip shrugged, "Well you are currently the primary personality within our body, so it makes sense you stay."

"We still require an expert to assist in the transfer," Gideon reminded them.

Rip smiled at her, "I have an idea."

x

Gideon frowned in annoyance at her Captain as he gave her the annoying smirk that meant he was ahead of her for once.

It rarely happened he knew something that she didn't, so he did like to gloat.

"Captain," Gideon stated sharply, "I can end the connection if you like."

Rolling his eyes Rip murmured to Phil, "Killjoy."

Irritated Gideon snapped, "Captain."

"Dr Charles McNider," Rip told her.

Gideon frowned at him, "Captain, not to disparage your idea but the individual you have suggested is from the 1950s and will not have the level of knowledge required for such a delicate operation."

Rip smiled at her.

"What do you know that I do not?" Gideon demanded.

Phil chuckled slightly at this, before wincing when she turned the glare on him.

"He is one of the Guardians of the Spear," Rip explained, "And I left him in the 30th Century. If we aim for a few years after he settled there, then he should be able to help."

Gideon frowned at him, "You are insufferable sometimes, Captain."

He smiled at her, "But you wouldn't have me any other way."

* * *

Phil lay on top of the bed in the room he had been given, which was Rip's room and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Rip asked.

"I'm just trying to understand how this will work," Phil confessed to him, "How you'll be moved from inside my head to a body of your own."

Rip was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again, "Honestly, I'm not exactly sure. I do know it's been done although never in our particular situation."

Staring at the ceiling for several moments Phil finally said softly, "I was afraid they'd decide to simply erase me in order to bring you back."

"I wouldn't let that happen," Rip told him.

"But," Phil sighed, "What if something happens and the only choice is only one of us can stay. What then?"

Silence filled his head but before Phil could speak again Rip replied.

"If it comes to that," Rip told him, "Then you will survive. I'm not going to let anyone else die for me. But," he continued after a moment, "I trust Gideon and I know Charles will be able to help separate us."


End file.
